


Hot Seat

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Futurefic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-10
Updated: 2003-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's time." Clark says.  "I'm of age, they're my secrets, and you need to know before."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Seat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the GotCLex January contest. Thanks to Teri, Ori, Sue, and Peach for comments, suggestions, and corrections. 

## Hot Seat

by Jennie

<http://www.fhsarchive.com/hosted/Jennie.htm>

* * *

Hot Seat  
by Jennie 

Ooh let me feel your heartbeat (grow faster, faster) Ooh ooh can you feel my love heat   
Come on and sit on my hot-seat of love 

Lyrics from "Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy" by Queen 

* * *

Finally! Clark has been waiting far too long for this day to arrive. He's eighteen and, by God, he's going to make his move. Lex doesn't stand a chance. Well, Clark hopes so, anyway. He's studied the odds, taking into account the way Lex has flirted with him over the past three years, the looks, the way he's allowed into Lex's closely guarded personal space, the freedom he's been given to wander into the mansion at will, and... 

He just _can't_ be wrong. Impossible. Lex wants him just as much as he wants Lex, he reassures himself. Surely, after all the planning he's done, the fates will take pity on him. Dammit, he _deserves_ this. Sooner or later something has to work out in his favor. 

Right? 

Dinner is great. At least, he supposes it is. Anxiety has him so distracted that the food on his plate might just as well be sawdust, but Mom's an excellent cook, and she's prepared his favorite meal. So, yeah. Great. On auto-pilot, he cleans his plate. His attention, however, is elsewhere. The driveway to be precise. Waiting for the sound of a car pulling in, the gravel crunching under its wheels. And, there- 

"He's here. Mom, Dad, Lex is here. I have to go outside." Shoving the plate aside, he drains his glass of milk and stands. "We, um, we have plans to watch..." What was his cover story again? Oh! "A comet. Through the telescope. You know, in the loft?" 

Martha's amused expression goes completely unnoticed by Clark. As does his father's sigh and eye roll. Too busy with a mental review of his carefully constructed plan to pay attention to his parents, he races outside. 

Pauses when he sees that Lex hasn't climbed out of his car yet. Slowing, he carefully approaches the driver's side and taps on the window. "Lex?" 

This could be bad. Lex looks kinda... hesitant. And doubtful. 

"Roll down the window, Lex." 

A slow nod, then the glass between them lowers. "Clark," Lex says guardedly. 

Uh oh. Clark is definitely starting to worry. "Um. You gonna get out of the car?" 

Lex sighs. "Clark, are you sure you shouldn't be out with your friends? One's eighteenth birthday only happens once, you know." 

"Le-ex." Clark is not above using The Pout on Lex - desperate times and all that. "You _are_ my friend. My best friend. You _promised_. Besides, I'll see everyone else at the party on Friday night. You _do_ remember my party, don't you?" 

"Party?" Lex repeats, seemingly at a loss. 

"Very funny. Get out of the car, Lex." 

For a moment it looks as if Lex will argue the matter. Then, much to Clark's relief - he really, really doesn't want to haul Lex up to the loft by force - Lex climbs out of Ferrari number two and follows him into the barn. 

"So, Clark," Lex says once they've reached the loft, "what time does this comet of yours pass overhead?" 

"Oh. Time. Yeah, well... That was kind of an excuse." He peers at Lex's face through his eyelashes. Some people think he's innocent and naive, which often suits Clark very well. He is, however, fully aware of the power of his lashes. And The Pout. 

"In other words, you've lured me here under false pretenses." 

"Um. Er... Yeah?" 

One pale eyebrow rises skeptically. Clark is pretty sure he detects a twinkle of amusement in Lex's eyes, though. "You're asking _me_?" And, yeah, there is definitely amusement in that smooth voice. And in Lex's eyes. 

"Okay, Lex. You caught me." Clark sighs mournfully. "I admit it. False pretenses." 

With a teasing smile, Lex shakes his head firmly. "You are _not_ getting your present until Friday, Clark." 

"Oh! Oh no, Lex. I... I um, I have a gift for _you_." 

"Clark. I realize that Kansas has some rather... odd, shall we say, customs. I really think I would have noticed this one sometime in the past three years, though." 

"Lex," Clark says with utmost gravity, "I _have_ mentioned that you're a smartass, right?" 

Ah. There it is. The Lex Luthor smirk. He's been waiting for that. Mostly because it never fails to send a jolt to his cock. 

"Sit down, Lex. I have something to tell you. Something you've wanted to know for three years." 

After arranging himself artfully at one end of the couch - a display Clark enjoys immensely - Lex fixes him with an expectant stare. 

Ruthlessly shoving his last minute jitters aside, Clark draws in a deep breath. "Go ahead, ask." 

"About?" 

Clark rolls his eyes, sighs, then collapses onto the other end of the couch. Arm draped along the back of the sofa, he tucks one leg under the other and turns to face Lex. "All the questions you stopped asking last year. About, you know..." 

"Your powers?" 

"It's time." Clark says. "I'm of age, they're my secrets, and you need to know before..." 

"Before?" 

"One thing at a time, please. I'll explain after I tell you this part." 

Surprisingly, Lex takes the news of Clark's alien origins calmly. Just a little _too_ calmly. "You knew!" Clark accuses. 

"I suspected." 

"Oh. Um... Oh." 

"Now." Curious blue eyes settle on Clark's face. "Tell me the rest." 

Clark had thought that admitting to being an alien would be the more difficult part of the conversation. Wrong again. Damn. Okay. Deep breath and- 

"The thing is... you see, Lex, the thing is..." He pauses, gathers his courage, and blurts out, "I'mgayandIdreamaboutyouandpleasesayyoulikemebecauseIlikeyou. A lot." 

Lex stares in stunned silence. Under any other circumstances, Clark would be congratulating himself for having stricken Lex dumb, but the silence goes on for so long that he's getting worried again. "Lex? Did you hear me?" God, he hopes the answer is yes, because he just doesn't think he can repeat himself. 

"I... yes, Clark. I heard you." 

Well. That tells him just about nothing. For such an eloquent man, Lex's words are damned sparse tonight. 

"Lex? Yes what? Yes, you heard me, or, yes, you like me, too?" 

"Both." 

After releasing his breath rather explosively, Clark smiles. " _Cool_!" Then, openly using one of his powers in front of Lex for the first time, he superspeeds to the sofa and straddles Lex's lap. "Can I kiss you now?" he asks eagerly. 

"Clark, I don't think-" 

"You're right. You should kiss me. Since you have so much more experience. You know?" Closing his eyes, Clark leans closer, putting his lips within easy range of Lex's. 

"Clark," Lex protests in a strangled voice. "I... you... don't you think we're rushing into this?" 

"Nope." 

Before Lex can formulate an argument, Martha's voice sounds from below, "Clark, Lex? Are you boys up there?" 

Lex turns a really interesting shade of puce and makes a choking sound. 

"Yeah, Mom," Clark answers cheerily. "C'mon up." 

"Clark!" Lex whispers urgently. "Get off of me." 

"Nope. We're telling them tonight, anyway. Might as well let Mom see." 

"Telling...?" Shaking his head decisively, Lex pushes ineffectually at Clark's shoulders actually grunting with effort. Not that it does him any good, but Clark enjoys his touch. "Dammit, Clark! Your mother... your _father_." 

"Relax," Clark soothes. "We'll be fine." 

"So says the man with bullet proof skin." 

And, there's Mom. Looking at them with a patented 'aw, isn't that just the cutest thing' expression. Clark knows that Dad isn't with her - he'd hear him if he was - but smirks at the way Lex cranes his neck in an attempt to see past her to the steps. 

"He's inside, Lex. You're safe," she assures him. "Besides, we already know." 

"You _do_?" the two young men chorus. 

"I'm a dead man," Lex moans. 

Absently, Clark pats his shoulder. "If he had plans to shoot you, Lex, you'd be dead already." 

Strangely, Lex doesn't seem to find any comfort in his words. "Thanks, Clark. You'll excuse me if I find no relief in that." 

Watching the interplay between them, Martha smiles indulgently. "Clark, get off of Lex. You're embarrassing him. And, Lex, my husband has promised not to kill you." 

"Hey, Mom?" Clark asks, reluctantly shifting over to sit beside Lex. 

"Yes, honey?" 

"How did you... I mean, when, um... You and Dad _know_?" 

She nods. And smiles. "Never underestimate a parent's intuition." 

"I think I should go. Now." Suiting action to words, Lex rises shakily to his feet. " _Right_ now. This very minute." 

Clark is still stunned by the knowledge that his parents, well, know, and misses in his attempt to grab Lex's arm. He watches the hasty retreat, distracted by the always inspiring sight of Lex's ass - in those wonderfully close-fitting trousers - as it heads away from him. 

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Martha asks Lex. 

"I..." Lex looks at Clark helplessly, then shrugs. "I am?" 

He's kinda cute, Clark decides. Confused is a good look for Lex. Very. 

A confused shake of his head threatens to send Lex tumbling to the floorboards. Rushing to his side, Clark wraps an arm around the slender waist, offering support to Lex's unsteady form. 

"You two boys head on over to the mansion now." Martha studies Lex's shaky stance, glazed eyes, and flushed face. "I think you'd better drive, Clark. Lex is still a little-" 

"Freaked?" Clark supplies. 

A sharp elbow digs into Clark's ribs. "You are _not_ helping." 

Laughing, Martha waves them away with a shooing motion. "Have fun," she says. "We'll expect you back tomorrow afternoon, Clark." 

Once at the mansion, Clark shuts off the motor and turns to look at Lex. "C'mon, let's go in." 

Still silent - Lex hasn't uttered a single word during the short drive - he climbs out of the car and walks inside. Straight into his office and to the well-stocked bar. 

Clark crosses to his side and removes the brandy snifter from Lex's hand. "You don't need that." 

"Oh, yes I do," Lex insists, grabbing for the glass. "If I've ever _needed_ a drink, this is the time." 

Rather than waste time arguing, Clark tosses it aside and, hoisting Lex over his shoulder, carries him up to the bedroom. Which works pretty well. Before Lex can protest, Clark has both of them naked and on the bed. Draped over that lean frame, pressed as closely as possible against Lex's silky skin, he pauses to congratulate himself. He's doing pretty damned well at overcoming those first-time nerves he'd expected to feel. 

Probably because Lex is shocked into compliance. Things aren't going as he'd expected, but, hey, Clark can live with that. 

"I'm going to kiss you now, Lex." 

Eyes wide, Lex doesn't answer. He does gasp, though, when Clark runs his tongue along the seam of Lex's lips and carefully thrusts his groin against the erection Lex is sporting. And, wow. That's... Wow! He wants more. Much more. He wants to taste Lex everywhere, starting with his mouth. 

"Cla- mmmph." 

Yes. Oh, yeah. Lex's mouth is warm and wet and just perfect. With a moan, Clark deepens the kiss, exploring and probing and breathing heavily. This is good. Way beyond good, actually. He fears that he might lose control and come right now. 

But... no. No, he has bigger fish to fry. More skin to taste. Acres and acres of pale, smooth skin to investigate. He moves his mouth to nibble at Lex's jaw, intending to work his way down and - 

"F-fuck!" Two hands grasp his hips firmly, pulling him down to meet the upward thrust of Lex's cock. Damn. Oh, damn. He won't be able to control himself, not with the shocks of sensation running up his spine as their erections rub so enticingly together. "Lex," he croaks. "I'm not... I can't... Jesus, that feels... ummm. Yeah, do that again!" 

"Shut up, Clark. Just go with me here." 

The deep timbre and desperate tone of Lex's words send Clark's upper brain functions into the stratosphere. He can only fall into the rhythm Lex is setting and beg for more, harder, faster. Instructions that Lex follows with gratifying enthusiasm. 

Clark manages to hold on to his control for a minute, two, then- 

" _Clark_ ," Lex shouts, arching against him desperately. "Now, Clark. I'm gonna-" 

Warm liquid on his stomach as Lex's cock pulses between them and Clark's vision dims. His muscles tighten, his breath catches in his lungs, and he's - _shit_ \- he's coming too. 

When he becomes aware again, it's to the feel of two hands pushing on his shoulders. "Can't breathe," someone gasps. 

Oh. Oh, wow. That's Lex's voice. And they've just... 

"Dammit, Clark. Are you trying to kill me?" 

Sluggishly, Clark rolls to his back, pulling Lex along with him, unwilling to let any space come between them. "Urrgh," he slurs. "Sleep now?" 

"I think not. We're going to talk now, Mr. Kent." 

"Mmmm. I'd rather fuck now," he says, finally regaining his power of speech. 

"Oh no, we're _going_ to talk." 

Clark meets Lex's eyes and shakes his head. "Fuck," he insists. "Now." 

"Clark... while you may have amazing powers of recovery, I need a little time." 

Okay. At least Lex isn't saying no. Now, if he can just... Slithering down in a southerly direction, Clark swipes his tongue along the underside of Lex's cock. 

"How much," _lick_ "time?" _lick_. "Five minutes? Ten?" 

Lex groans. "I think... I... God, Clark!" 

Raising his head, Clark views Lex's rapidly hardening erection. "Houston, we have liftoff! I think you should fuck me this time, Lex. Show me how it's done." He grins at Lex's disbelieving gaze. "Where d'you keep the lube?" 

Lex blinks. Frowns. And says, "I was wrong. _You're_ going to kill me, not your father." 

Smiling, Clark reaches over to open the drawer in the bedside table. "You'll love every minute of it. I promise." 

Lex doesn't argue. 


End file.
